


So an Angel Walks into a Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime during season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So an Angel Walks into a Bar

”So an angel walks into a bar,” Dean says as he walks back into the motel room where Sam had stayed.

“Dean, you’re obviously drunk.” Sam rolls his eyes. “And that joke isn’t even funny anymore.” It wasn’t to begin with, but Sam doesn’t say that. He’s tired of arguing with Dean about the lack of hilarity and overuse of the joke.

“No, asshat. It isn’t a joke.” Dean settles himself into one of the chairs, straddling the back of it. “So an angel walks into a bar, right?”

_Dean’s seated at the bar, holding what is at least his fourth beer. He came to get away from all the shit with the apocalypse. Apparently, by the way his shoulders are hunched and his arms held tight against his side, he looks very fed up with something and nobody bothers him. Which is good, he thinks, because he could seriously go without the interaction. His only objective is to get shitfaced and forget about everything that’s going on._

_Zachariah has been especially assholey about Dean being Michael’s vessel, and how many times does the hunter have to say no before the angel finally gets it? Seriously. And it doesn’t help that the angel has managed to find every way around the Enochian concealing marks on Dean’s ribs._

_Dean orders another beer. The bartender raises an eyebrow but says nothing about the pile of empty bottles to the left of the hunter._

“Are you going to just tell me about how you got drunk or is there actually a story behind this?” Sam huffs out an impatient breath.

“Shut up and let me tell the story,” Dean snaps. “So anyway…”

_By the time he’s finished his fifth beer, there’s someone sitting next to him. Dean doesn’t look up at the person. The interaction with the bartender is enough for tonight. He doesn’t need any more than that. He scowls at the splintered wood of the bar counter and draws his arms closer._

_“You should probably slow down with those, Dean,” says a familiar voice. “Don’t need your body in any less than pristine condition for Michael.”_

_Dean turns to the angel with a glare that could stop a charging lion. “Fuck off, Zachariah,” he snarls. “I am not in the mood for your shit right now.”_

_The angel tsks. “Dean, you know you have no choice in the matter.” His tone is condescending. “You’ll say yes and you and I both know it. Can I get a double scotch, neat?”_

_The handprint on Dean’s shoulder heats up when he bristles at Zachariah’s less than polite words. He grips the bottle in his hand so tightly it’s a miracle the thing doesn’t explode. Another snarl gets caught in his throat._

_“Zachariah, leave.” Castiel forces himself between man and angel, back facing Dean as if to protect him. “Dean is not yours to command. He is my charge.”_

_The bald angel turns to face the intruder with an amused look. “Castiel. So very nice to see you again. You know, I have to compliment you on that trick you pulled last time. Zapping me back to Heaven was quite the experience. It was a very nice touch. Too bad it didn’t work for long.”_

_“I will tell you one time and one time only,” Cas growls. “Leave, Zachariah. You have no right to be here.” He narrows his blue eyes into a glare far more frightening than Dean’s._

_The threatened angel drains his double scotch and holds out his hands in the universal signal of surrender as he rises to his feet._

_“Okay, okay. I know when I’m not wanted. Just remember, Dean. You will say yes to Michael.”_

_“You can shove Michael up your ass,” Dean spits._

_Zachariah walks out of the bar without paying for his drink. He doesn’t come back._

_“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Dean takes a long drink from his beer._

_“Yes, I know.” Castiel sits next to Dean but doesn’t order anything. “I wanted to. I dislike him as much as you do.”_

_Dislike is an understatement, Dean thinks. He finishes the bottle he’s holding and looks at Cas. The angel’s bright blue eyes stand out in the dim bar lighting. Gorgeous, Dean thinks. Those are the bluest fucking eyes I’ve ever seen. He doesn’t do much thinking after that. Instead, he leans forward into Castiel’s personal space._

_“You are absolutely beautiful,” Dean says before he can stop himself. And then his mouth is in Castiel’s. A few seconds pass before he realizes what he’s doing and he backs away._

“So you got drunk, kissed Cas, and now you’re telling me about it?” Sam raises an annoyed eyebrow.

“Oh, shuddup Sam.” The room begins to spin when Dean moves off the chair and to the bed.

“Just so you know, that joke still isn’t funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny. I really did. But the ending is lame.


End file.
